I Want Candy
by Seductive Venus
Summary: What L wants, L gets. He always wants to know how Amane Misa tastes like. -LxMisa-


oOoOoOo

**I Want Candy**

oOoOoOo

_I know a girl who's tough but sweet  
she's so fine she can't be beat  
got everything that I desire  
sets the summer sun on fire_

L didn't mind working with her around. No, he didn't. He actually felt more comfortable when he could hear her laughter and shrieking. Amane Misa had decided to spend an afternoon with her boyfriend in the main investigation room because he won't come to her apartment. It was an unexpected but welcome surprise.

He stole a look at the blonde model before returning his gaze on the screen. They were currently monitoring their suspects for the new Kira. Apparently, even though he had Yagami Light and Amane Misa who were his original suspects, Kira was still on the loose. So he had to work doubly hard to figure it out.

She wasn't a distraction. No, she really wasn't.

Dressed up like a doll, she resembled a little girl more than a young woman. She always tied her hair up with little black ribbons and she always wore silky black stockings. Once when she walked by him, he smelled a delicate and intoxicating scent of strawberries, champagne and a touch of rose. Or she'd smell like candies. Thinking back he often expected to see her playing with dolls or dress-up.

L blinked twice sometimes to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Misa was so childish and so cute that he half-expected her to trail toys and dolls behind her. He often compared her to the quiet but clever little girls in the orphanage who screamed when he got too close because they beguiled him. It was not hard to imagine her as the younger sister, their little baby darling girl.

He typed something on the computer and tried to look absorbed. It was a bit hard to pretend disinterest sometimes.

Amane Misa and Yagami Light looked good together. They were the perfect couple; they were his two friends in the world. She loved him; he pretended to love her. Misa clucked and worried over his health, fixed his clothes and offered comfort and solace. She followed him like a puppy and basked in his attention when he deigned to give it. He was aware that Misa's love was a blind devotion to a cold and calculating man who kept her around because she was useful. Sometimes he wondered if Misa herself was aware of that. If she was, she was putting up a good façade.

The master detective was glad that he took up the Kira case. If it wasn't for the mass murderer, life woul've been boring and unexciting. It was a challenge and a game. He hadn't felt so _alive_ in years. There were a lot of disadvantages in the case but that was all right. He liked working hard. The only advantage was that this case forced him to become more sociable.

When he used to be alone, he suddenly had company.

He had _friends_. A good and trusted friend like Yagami Light who presented a healthy competition was what he needed. Though he suspected him of being Kira everyday, he sometimes wished that he wasn't. It would hurt if his dearest friend was his worst enemy. Then there was also her. She was light and goodness, beauty and hope. If she was the second Kira, he wondered if he would hesitate sending her to the death row.

Summer sunshine washed in from the open window. It was Misa's fault when she complained that the air smelled stale and yucky and she'd scream if she didn't see the sun. Watching them bask under the summer sunshine made him think that it was a small thing. For once, he didn't make noises to complain that he hated the sun.

But he hated seeing her glow in Light's arms.

_I want candy, I want candy!  
Ought to see her with her hair hung down  
Ain't no finer girl in town  
Candy's just what the doctor ordered  
She's so sweet she makes my mouth water_

Misa was sunshine and fun, laughter and games. She was the genuinely sweet celebrity. In fact, none of the men in their group could resist her. She treated them politely and with respect. She didn't act badly and didn't throw fits. When she walked in the room, she made them light up.

What was fascinating was that she was completely unaware of her effect.

She glowed like she was always bathed in sunshine. When the case seemed tedious and hard, she made them smile in spite of that. All she had to do was call for Light or crack a joke. They often joked that they kept her on because she was the mascot of the group.

In a world full of men, she managed to put herself on top of their priorities.

Whenever L looked at her, he felt warm. His heart would pump hard to make his blood circulate all over the body including other detours like his face. So much heat made him wonder if steam was coming out of him. The thought made him grin in amusement.

L knew that Misa would never know. If she did, she wouldn't say anything. Because it pleased Light when she threw fits and claimed that L freaked her out and called him names. It was just a game, a charade. Because he knew that she was aware of everything though she didn't let it on. For a dumb blonde stereotype, she was actually clever and smart deep inside.

He wondered again if Light was aware of that.

But if she was the second Kira, she should be smart in her own right. How can she win the respect of Light a.k.a. Kira if she wasn't?

Seeing her in Light's arms often aroused emotions that he supposed he'd rather do without. It made him see red when Light pushed her away lightly and threw everything back to her face. Misa would just cling harder and try harder to get acknowledgement from him. It was ungentlemanly conduct and L wished he could exact justice in this at least.

This justice business was starting to wear him down.

L rubbed his temples to calm himself. He certainly didn't need a throbbing headache.

Misa noticed and she got up from Light's lap. Though Ryuzaki was a voyeur, a pervert and a freak, he was just a guy. He deserved attention too. She approached him cautiously with hesitation in her eyes.

Light didn't even glance.

Slightly hurt by his indifference, she spoke up. "Are you all right, Ryuzaki-kun? Misa-Misa worries about her friends a lot!"

L looked up and smiled that sweet smile of his. "I'm perfectly fine."

She bent down to touch his forehead. Pouting cutely, she checked for his temperature. He was warm and red. Surely the genius wasn't sick with a cold? If he was, it would halt the operation. Light would be furious!

His dark and heavily circled eyes widened when he saw up close and personal her cleavage. He blushed and felt slightly intoxicated as the scent of strawberries and champagne engulfed him. He couldn't stop himself from imagining how it would feel to pull her hair out of its ribbons and kiss his way from her cute cheeks to her long neck and downwards to that place where it met with her breasts…

L gulped and forced himself to stay calm. Fantasies were a normal part of a teenage existence. He got his hormones under control most days. If they didn't act up every once in a while L would be severely disturbed. So it must be a good thing.

"You're red! Do you have a cold?" Misa asked chirpily.

"I'm perfectly fine, Misa-san. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be coherent." L answered courteously. He watched her step back to a respectable distance. He wondered if it was normal to want to pull her back to him.

For a moment there, he wanted to reach out to her.

He'd wanted to hold her and kiss her strawberry-flavored lips with the same enthusiasm he showered on sweets. She would taste sweet and fluffy like cotton candy and marshmallows with strawberry sauce. Or she's like a pretty truffle with different flavors that would surprise him whenever he took a bite. He'd never longed for a taste more than anything in his entire life.

_I want candy I want candy  
Oh  
I want candy oh oh  
Hey  
I want candy  
Candy  
I want candy_

"I'm going to the bathroom," Light said as he got up. He didn't feel the need to explain himself to them. L didn't need to know that he had more important matters in his mind. The other men were downstairs, smoking.

Neither looked up when the door closed with a click.

They were alone.

"Don't look at me like, Ryuzaki-kun!" Misa laughed uncomfortably. She looked around and noticed that Light was gone. A shiver ran up and down her spine. Stepping back to a safer distance seemed like a good idea. "You're such a pervert!"

L got up.

She looked down on him with a questioning look. Ryuzaki was _weird_. He never wore shoes (she loved shoes!), he didn't sleep and he ate more sweets than her. His clothes were always the same white shirt and faded jeans but she was glad that she could see that he changed boxers at least because when she saw it peeking in the gap between shirt and jeans… When they got too close, she'd smell the familiar and comforting smell that conjured images of a warm bed and cocoa. Snuggling next to Ryuzaki would warm her up from her toes just like hot chocolate and the like.

She could never figure him out either. But because he was Light's best friend, she tolerated him. Later that turned into a bit of interest and then an obsession…

"Do you like candy, Misa-san?" he asked seriously.

Misa blinked. "Misa-Misa doesn't eat candy because it makes her fat! Her mother…"

"Do _you_ like candy and sweets?" he repeated with more emphasis.

She looked down and noted that her boots looked very pretty against the dull floor. Yes, she did. When she was a young girl, she sneaked chocolate bars into her bag after school. She ate them without restraint on her bedroom until her mother found out. Getting reprimanded only added to its appeal. Then she stopped eating when her mother was gone…

"I saw the chocolate bar," L said gently.

Staring at her face so intently, he could see the tiny details in her face. The fine freckles, the luscious red lips and the dark lashes… She really looked like an angel. His gaze automatically focused on her lips when she parted them in surprise. They were pink and wet like dew-kissed flower petals at dawn…

He pushed thoughts away from petals and dew and the like. Start thinking about it and he would _really_ become a pervert.

"Oh, it's just an occasional one…" Misa said, laughing uneasily. She _hated_ getting caught.

He wondered if this was what Adam felt when Eve offered the apple. Or when Odysseus sailed by the sirens. Geniuses weren't exempted from random and total insanity. He was human after all…

L stepped forward and did the unthinkable.

He always got what he wanted.

_With her hair hung down  
Candy on the beach there's nothing better  
But I like candy in slacks and a sweater  
Some day soon I'll make you mine  
Then I'll have candy all the time_

Their lips stayed locked for a second.

It extended to a minute.

Then it continued on for more than two minutes.

Misa closed her eyes after the initial contact. She felt herself soften when his arms wrapped around her and then she gave up. He was tender and tasted sweet, soft and warm. She didn't care if this was Ryuzaki, this was _L_…

What she cared about was that someone had finally cared about her.

L didn't realize it when he reached up to untie her hair. The golden waterfall flowed down and he tangled his fingers in the softest silk spun from sunshine. She purred deep in her throat when he accidentally grazed the nape of her neck. Emboldened, his hand traveled down the curve of her spine and pushed her closer to him.

He felt light-headed and happy and contented. She tasted as sweet as she looked and as he imagined.

Misa felt confused and thrilled and heady. (Light's kisses never tasted like this!)

L ended the kiss slowly by moving away as gently. He never realized that he was _that_ audacious.

Making a move to ensnare the queen and snatch her from her king… L had never lost in his entire life.

He stepped back, flushed and breathless. She stared up at him, amazed. When she felt his hand go away, she was still very aware of the hot spot where his fingers had pressed their brand. Was it possible to feel so… _desired_?

L missed touching her hair. He suddenly wished that they could kiss forever. "Someday soon I'll make you mine," he said so quietly it was inaudible. "Then I'll have candy all the time…"

They jumped when Light entered the room.

Misa went to his side immediately. She was still flushed and excited; her heart was throbbing. How could Ryuzaki inspire such feelings? How could a lonesome and unsociable young genius coax desire to flow up and down her veins? She wondered why her boyfriend never made her feel that way.

L smiled as he sat down again. She was just as shaken by the experience. Does stealing a girlfriend count as a crime? No, it doesn't as far as he knew. Especially when he'd steal a worthy girl from an unworthy man…

_I want candy, I want candy  
I want candy, I want candy  
Yeah  
Hey, hey!  
I want candy  
Oh, oh  
Yeah..._

L stared at the screen again. He didn't mind that she was cuddling next to an unresponsive Light.

He always got what he wants. Taking Amane Misa away from Yagami Light would be like taking candy from a baby. After all, he applied the same determination and drive on everything he did.

The dark-haired genius popped a lollipop in his mouth.

Yes, he'd want candy all the time.

oOoOoOo

**A/N:** Just listening makes me think of L. The song isn't mine but Melanie C's, I think. I love this pair too much!


End file.
